While the device in this invention may be installed in numerous similar or related flexible liquid carriers, it is particularly suited for installation in the cooling system of automotive type equipment. Such an embodiment will be utilized herein to describe the invention.
The invention relates to an indicating device that permits a sight reading of the level of liquid contained in or flowing through a flexible liquid carrier, such as the flexible hose used in the aforementioned cooling system of automotive type equipment.
At present a motorist has difficulty ascertaining the amount of coolant (water or anti-freeze solutions) that is in the cooling system of a modern automotive vehicle. The usual method is to remove the fill cap of the radiator to check whether the level of the coolant is satisfactory by peering into the radiator.
This invention is an improvement over the sight gauge devices covered in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,248,946 (in which the current inventor is a co-inventor), and 3,277,713 and 3,434,346 which are prior inventions of the current inventor.
With the present cooling systems in automobiles being pressurized to permit operation of the coolant at higher temperatures, there is some delay and danger involved when checking level of the coolant in the above mentioned manner. The delay being the time factor involved after loosening the cap to permit the pressure, steam, and possible boil-over to subside. The danger being the possibilities of escaping steam and boiling coolant scalding the person loosening or removing the fill cap. The alternative is to omit making a check and risk the possibility of overheating.
With the present invention, the need for loosening and then removing the fill cap for a sight reading of the level of the coolant liquid is eliminated. The sight gauge of the present invention, when installed in the flexible hose connection between the engine block and the radiator as hereinbefore described, permits an immediate sight reading of the level of the coolant liquid at that preselected point, an important point to prevent over-heating and to keep those systems filled that have a recovery unit.
Another feature of the sight gauge device of the present invention is the ease with which it can be installed with simple tools (a do-it-yourself kit). The installation merely requires the severing of the existing flexible hose connection, or one being installed, into two pieces; then cutting a section off one of the two pieces to accommodate the length of the sight gauge device; inserting the ends of the device into the cut ends of the flexible hose; and installing standard hose clamps at each end of the device to clamp the hose to the device and seal it against leaks.
The present invention may be installed on existing systems as described hereinabove. It may also be installed in a similar simple manner by pre-fabrication on a production basis for new cars.
Existing sight gauge devices require drilling, and in some cases tapping, when installed in radiators. When installed in a flexible hose, the existing sight gauge devices require difficult threading of one portion of the device through a precise hole cut into the side of the hose. Both such installations of existing devices require specialized tools for the installation.
With the simple installation of the sight gauge of the present invention, the level of the coolant may be checked at anytime, particularly when any routine check is made under the hood of the car for crankcase oil level, battery water level, or similar such checks.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a sight gauge device capable of being installed in a flexible liquid carrier for sight reading of the level of the liquid contained in or flowing through such flexible liquid carrier.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device that may be installed with simple tools, and if desired on a do-it-yourself basis.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that may be used in automotive cooling systems or in any other system, in which liquid at some point requires a check of the level of the liquid in the system.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a simple and safe method of reading the liquid level in a system without the attendant dangers and delays of some existing systems.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.